The technology of present disclosure relates to a developing device that supplies developer to an image carrying member and an image forming apparatus including the same.
Conventionally, a developing device using a two-component developer including toner and carrier is configured to perform a development process by consuming only the toner. The toner is supplied in response to a reduction amount due to consumption and the carrier is repeatedly used. The developing device is configured to discharge developer including carrier deteriorated due to repeated use, and receive the supply of developer including new carrier (a so-called trickle development system).
As such a type of developing device, there has been proposed a device including a developer container (hereinafter, referred to as a “container”) that accommodates developer (two-component developer), a developing roller and the like that carry the developer in the container and attach toner to a photosensitive drum, a supply port that supplies developer to an interior of the container, and a discharge port that discharges the developer from the interior of the container. The developing device includes an inclination detection means that detects an inclination of the container and a control means that controls an opening/closing means that opens and closes the discharge port on the basis of a detection result of the inclination detection means. When the discharge port has been inclined downward, the developing device closes the opening/closing means to suppress a discharge amount of the developer.